


I Don't Beg

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Umbrella Academy [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Job, Bondage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Edging, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Klaus loves teasing and denying Diego, but he loves it more when Diego’s patience breaks.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: The Umbrella Academy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	I Don't Beg

“Come on go-go, haven’t you had had enough already?” Klaus purred as he slowly dragged his tongue up the underside of Diego’s cock, a smug smirk on his lips when Diego bit his lower lip in an attempt to muffle his groan. 

“I won’t beg for you Klaus,” Diego gritted out as he tightened his fingers on the zip-ties that were keeping his arms behind his back on the chair he was sitting on. 

“Come on Dee, you sound so pretty when you beg,” Klaus whined as he stroked Diego’s hard shaft, grinning when Diego jerked in the chair when Klaus inched the tip of his thumbnail into the wet slit of Diego’s cock. 

“You’re the one who begs in this relationship,” Diego grunted as pre-cum bubbled up around Klaus’ nail before sliding down his shaft when Klaus removed his thumb. 

“We’ll see about that Dee,” Klaus hummed as he used his hand to hold Diego’s cock up before he dove forward and sucked one of Diego’s balls into his mouth. Diego let out a cry of surprise and pleasure before he smashed his lips together to keep quiet as Klaus sucked and lapped at his balls, taking his time as he worshiped the heavy sacs. 

“You love it when I suck your balls don’t you Dee?” Klaus crooned as he nuzzled the wet flesh before twirling his tongue around the sacs before mouthing up the length of Diego’s cock. Diego pursed his lips and forced himself not to reply, he did love it when Klaus worshiped his balls like this but he wasn’t about to tell Klaus that right now. 

“I can feel how close you’re getting… Again. Do you think you’re ready to beg now go-go?” Klaus’ smirk turned wicked as he lazily pumped Diego’s cock, recognizing the signs of his oncoming orgasm. 

Diego kept his mouth shut as he worked at the zip-ties, he had been denied twice by now and he was aching to come. What he wanted to do was to pin Klaus down, make him scream and come inside of his tight ass but that required getting out of the zip-ties. 

“Ah, too bad. I thought 3rd time would be the charm,” Klaus sighed as he removed his hand and watched with dark eyes as Diego’s cock throbbed and bobbed for a little bit before it started to soften as he slowly came back from that edge. 

That wait time, while frustrating Diego to no end, allowed him to finally break the zip-ties. Diego lunged at Klaus and the two tumbled onto the bed behind Klaus. Klaus was laughing so he had expected this, but Diego was too turned on and frustrated to care. Klaus moaned as he was easily manhandled so he was flat on his stomach with Diego’s weight pinning him down to the mattress. 

“I’m not going to be gentle,” Diego warned as he lined his hips up to Klaus’ ass, the head of his cock resting against Klaus’ hole. 

“I, ah, wouldn’t have it any other way Diego,” Klaus panted as he lifted his hips the best he could, clutching at the sheets as Diego pushed into him. Klaus knew this was how this night was going to end so he had come prepared, the lube in his hole made the glide of Diego’s cock smooth and easy. 

Both men groaned at the new sensations, Diego balanced himself on his hands and knees over Klaus and began to thrust. Klaus whined and arched under Diego, mouth falling open and his eyes closing in bliss as Diego fucked into him with rough, deep thrusts. 

“Dee, come on, come in me, I want it,” Klaus whined, just on the edge of begging as he rubbed his dripping cock against the sheets of the bed while he squeezed around Diego teasingly. 

“Fuck,” Diego grunted as he twisted the bed sheets between his fingers as his hips sped up, the sound of skin against skin echoing in the room. He had been edged and denied three times, now that he was finally inside of Klaus’ hot, tight hole he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Klaus twisted his head around and sloppily kissed Diego, hand reaching back to grab at Diego’s short hair and he moaned as Diego slammed into him before stilling. Klaus cock spurted out cum as the familiar sensation of cum rushing into him overcame him.

The two collapsed in the wet spot on the bed, sticky, exhausted and still connected even as Diego’s cum started to seep out of Klaus’ puffy hole around Diego’s softening cock. 

“Told you that you’re the one who begs in this relationship,” Diego panted out, sounding smug and Klaus rolled his eyes and playfully whacked him. 

“I did not beg go-go, it was more of a demand than anything else,” Klaus defended himself before laughing when Diego gave him an unimpressed eyebrow raise and Klaus tugged him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
